Ravenholm
"We came here... for safety. But I guess, it's not really safe around here anymore." --David, discussing why he came to Ravenholm.https://youtu.be/hArNHMbKWl4?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yGIztCqWoBWi0LGQknmikb1&t=240 Ravenholm is a small mining town located somewhere in the mountains. It was seen by David Hawkings and Connor Ashman in Season 4 of Garry's Mod Zombie Apocalypse. When they arrive at the town, it is mostly a no man's land, with Bandits, Combine, and Rebels all controlling small pockets of the town, fighting each other. The majority of the town, however, is almost entirely infested with Headcrab Zombies. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Ravenholm prior to the outbreak. It is likely, however, that the town has stood for many years, as the architecture of the town is quite outdated. Ravenholm was likely established as a company town for those who worked in the mines. With all the rebel graffiti seen in the area, it was likely a hotbed for rebel activity and anti-Combine sentiment. It is possible this is why the relatively small town has so many Headcrab Zombies, due to being a target of the Combine's Headcrab shellings. Post-Apocalypse After the outbreak, Rebel activity began to decrease in the area. Combine patrols were sent into the city, and began to wipe out rebel safehouses, as many are later seen abandoned. The Combine also established a small base of operations in the local trainstation, as later stated by a rebel fighter. However, at some point, bandits took over this facility from the Combine, leaving the advanced Combine forcefields behind. Meanwhile, a military train headed towards a safezone was diverted to the train station in Ravenholm, as the city they were headed to was overrun. The military, along with David and Connor, soon encountered the bandits, and dispatched them after a brief standoff. David and Connor then head into the sewers to reach the town proper, and scout out the area. After travelling through various tunnels and catwalks, they reach the surface. They encounter a patrol of Combine, who they promptly kill after a firefight. Heading deeper into the town, they see two rebels, pinned down by another Combine patrol. After helping them out, Connor and David speak with one of the rebels, Mack, who tells them to keep going, for there are more rebel checkpoints ahead. The two head down into the mines, where they encounter a curious man in a gas mask, who says nothing but continues to stare at them. Perplexed, the duo head past the man, and encounter another group of rebels. They tell Connor and David to be quiet, as there is a Combine squadron guarding the exit to the mines. The four team up to ambush the Combine, and head for the surface. David makes his way back to the train station, while Connor, and presumably the rebels, distract the Combine. David reaches the station and warns the military that they need to evacuate the town, before the Combine reach the train station. David heads into the mountains, while the military and the accompanying civilians escape. Layout Ravenholm has a small train station on the outskirts of the town, where the military arrived. An intricate system of tunnels and sewers, with access to the train station, runs under the town. It is likely that the rebels used these tunnels to smuggle supplies and fighters, as their insignia can be seen in graffiti throughout the tunnels. The town itself is quite antiquated, cobblestone alleys and streets wind narrowly between buildings. The buildings themselves are made of brick, or even wood. Many streets are hastily barricaded so as to prevent any infected from getting through. According to some rebels, there are various safehouses and checkpoints littered throughout the town, to help any refugees escaping the Combine, however, most of them were overrun.https://youtu.be/hArNHMbKWl4?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yGIztCqWoBWi0LGQknmikb1&t=325 Below the town lay the old mines, with railcart tracks and tunnels strewn about. It was likely abandoned before the outbreak even began, as many passageways are boarded up, and some sections of the mine are quite old, even flooded in a few locations. There are several long vertical shafts in the mines that lead back up to the surface, and presumably back into Ravenholm. Current Status After the military left Ravenholm, it is likely that the infestation of headcrab zombies continued. The rebels, on the other hand, may have been evacuated by the military, as David advised them to head back to the train station. As for the Combine, it seems most of them in Ravenholm were wiped out, and whatever resistance probably ended after the assassination of Doctor Wallace Breen and their defeat at the Battle of Big City. Sources Category:Locations Category:Cities